Recently, there is a trend in the field of communication that more networks, more network technologies and more service providers emerge. This trend leads to increasingly heterogeneous network environments. In such heterogeneous network environments, there is among others a need for convergence, interworking and handover measures. In this regard, measures are required, which enable a device such as a terminal or user equipment to discover, select and access at least one network which is preferred and/or trusted and/or suitable for accessing, e.g. when a certain service is desired. A network to be discovered and selected may e.g. be an access network operating with a network technology such as for example GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), HSPA (High Speed Packet Access), LTE (Long-term Evolution), WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), and femtocells.
For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has specified a standard called IEEE 802.21 for providing media-independent handover (MIH) to address such needs. Also, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has specified an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) to address such needs. These approaches address the above needs by providing preferences and policies to devices, which assist the devices and their users to select preferred and trusted networks for accessing certain services. Both IEEE 802.21 and 3GPP ANDSF allow devices to request information about neighboring networks, i.e. coexisting/surrounding (access) networks within reach, to know which one or more of the networks are preferred, trusted and/or suitable for different services. This information may include e.g. network operator name, operator (roaming) partners, used frequencies, cost information etc. Further, the following information may be provided about (access) networks: a prioritized network list for using the networks, network name and/or type, service provider, cost of using the networks, and other policy parameters related to network selection and discovery, for example “Don't use Technology A, like WLAN, if other alternatives are available”. This makes efficient use of coexisting/surrounding networks as networks are discovered and used. Hence, both approaches are for bringing neighboring networks to device/subscriber's attention, and may in general terms be referred to as “network discovery”.
There is a drawback in the above-mentioned approaches in that only policies, preferences and general network information for discovery and selection of neighboring (access) networks are provided. This means that based on thus provided information a device may be able to differentiate as to which of the networks should be prioritized over the other networks, when selecting a target access network to be used for connectivity. However, usually no information on how to access such discovered (access and/or service) networks is available at the device. Depending on the underlying network environment, such information may for example comprise WLAN security settings, e.g. WEP/WPA keys, and a HTTP (Hyper-Text Transfer Protocol) password or WLAN and VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) settings.
On the one hand, this prevents that device from being able to instantly access a discovered (and selected) network. Rather, additional retarding and/or tedious and/or difficult procedures are necessary therefore. For example, as is used today, a cellular operator or service provider may furnish required information via a short message service (SMS) for access data services via that specific cellular network. Besides delaying a possible network access, such an approach is impedimental and thus improper for a dynamic network environment, such as e.g. in the context of non-cellular devices, like WiMAX/WLAN devices. Also, when using a home network, adding and removing of local area networks (WLAN, femtocell) and communication partners may make the network environment dynamic, thus disabling an approach as mentioned hereinbefore. Alternatively, an end user, i.e. a user of a device, may be required to manually perform required configurations, which may be very challenging and cumbersome for the end user, and is error-prone.
When roaming, which is a widespread and important scenario for mobile device, there are lots of unfamiliar networks to the device and its subscriber, potentially also networks that would still be preferred and/or trusted. Yet, in the absence of dedicated information, such unfamiliar networks may not be accessed, even if discovered.
On the other hand, a lack of such information on how to access such discovered (access and/or service) networks may also lead to the non-discovery of certain (“hidden”) networks. That is, certain networks may be hidden in the sense that they are neighboring networks, but are not visible for a device, if proper configurations and/or communication information is not available. For example, WLAN SSid (service set identifier) may be hidden, thus preventing a use of the WLAN network if SSid is not known beforehand.
In short, present network discovery (and selection) approaches are not sufficient for today's and future needs in heterogeneous network environments, in particular as regards instant network access to discovered (and selected) or hidden networks.
Accordingly, there does not exist any feasible solution to the above drawbacks.